Red Eyes
by DaughterOfRasmus
Summary: After the two years Naruto has retuned, but somthing is wrong, the smile his friends all knew and loved is gone...and so is his eyes,: FIRST FIC, R&R, no mean reveiws, such will hurt my feelings, no decided pairings rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

**Note: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything else, for I am a poor lazy bum who will not get a job.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Three Anbu members quietly sat on the top of Kahonas sturdy slightly graffiti ed wall on night duty.**

**"Checkmate, I win again" an inu masked Anbu said along with a deep sigh.**

**" Again" said a hawk masked Anbu looking out into the cold night for intruders. **

**"Isn't that the 10th time tonight" **

**"no, the 12th and you have got to be cheating!" said a tiger masked Anbu angrily. **

**"No, you just suck." The inu Anbu replied to the tiger. **

**"Fine, we all know I suck at Shogen but what's your strategy!" the tiger Anbu exclaimed **

**"Nope." said the inu Anbu lazily. **

**"Oh come on Shikamaru, why do you always keep secrets, were all friends here!" said the hawk Anbu **

**"Oh like you don't tell us everything, Chouji, our worse than Shikamaru!****" The tiger said defending Shikamaru. **

**"Oh shut up Ino, ever since Sask-"Ino quickly muffled his mouth with her hand to keep him from making the mistake of saying that name, not that it was forbidden in Kahona but at the second she heard that name she caught something in the corner of her eye, Naruto. As soon as it had happened Shikamaru Ripped Ino's hand off and wiped her face of spit '_What the hell is wrong with her, how troublesome'_ he thought as Ino motioned toward the blond hair shinobi walking toward them. **

**The blond shinobi looked about the age of seventeen; he was wearing a normal Anbu uniform but still never took off the same formular necklace, Naruto had been absent for 2 years in search of Orochimaru sadly he failed, but after use of Kyuubi's chakra constantly his crystal blue gaze had darkened to a blood red one as a result, even if the people of Kahona became accustomed to the blood red gaze, it would never be the same as his bright blue eyes his friends knew. After Naruto had returned from his search he went into deep depression, it was pathetic. But Ino noticed he wasn't wearing his kitsune mask but rather was holding it. **

**"Don't like the your mask Naruto" Ino remarked. Naruto just shrugged quietly. Ino frowned**

**"Chouji it's my shift, you can go home now." said the blond **

**"Thanks Naruto, bye Shika, see ya later Ino" said the Akamichi clan member said happily.**

**"Bye Chouji." Ino and Shikamaru said simultaneously. Naruto looked back in to the cold night. Ino and shikamaru looked at the blond with sadness.' '_What happened Naruto, you're never as happy anymore and even when you are your happiness is never quite sincere. 'There is always a glint of sadness in your eyes like the betrayal of Sasuke didn't just emotionally scar you but physically too, you worried everyone, Saskue had been like a brother to you_.' **

**"Want to play again Ino." **

**"Sure." Ino said sadly, Shikamaru was puzzled by her sudden sadness but just shrugged it off '_The hell with it_. 'And he set up his pieces to beat Ino again.**

**Naruto starred out into the night with his Kyuubi red eyes. With those eyes he had better night vision than anyone in Kahona. Suddenly Naruto's eyes caught something in the distance, a kunai knife flying from a tree. He quickly concentrated chakra into his eyes. _'It's…a….ninja...and…OH CRAP_!' Naruto sprinted from the wall toward the defending ninja leaving Ino and Shikamaru with wide eyes, it barley took Naruto seconds to recognize who the shinobi was, Garra, obviously, because he was the only red haired ninja he knew. Bleeding Garra was on the ground trying to inch his way towards Kahona. Around him kunai knives flew from every direction. 'Kuso! Not…enough….chakra…I can't…move.' 'My…sand can't….keep up with….his speed' Naruto put himself in front of Garra and deflected the incoming kunai knives, Garra looked up at the blond shinobi **

**"Na…ru…to." Was the last thing the sand ninja could say before the red hair ninja's eyes closed. **

**Naruto looked back at the sand ninja, the sand was already healing his wounds but they were too severe, he was caked in blood and around him was dead sand and moon ninjas. The village hidden by the moon had recently appeared as if out of nowhere, they had just recently made a treaty with the sand village, but as the looks of it, the whole treaty had been a fake. After Naruto examined the battle and the remains of the sand and moon ninja the sand looked like they had been running to Kahona but trying to protect their kazekage at the same time, they must have known about the moon villages betrayal before they were attacked by them. _'How would the moon village know about the kazekage going to Kahona for help, that stuff is usually classified._ 'Naruto's eyes widened in realization. '_Unless there was an inside spy!_' Naruto at that moment knew who was the spy, Naruto turned to see exactly who he suspected, the kazekages own brother. **

**"…..Kankorou." Naruto muttered as the puppet master grinned in satisfaction.**

"**Hello Naruto."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Other Note: I hope you like it, please read and review. Oh! And I will release the next chapter on Saturday.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WORDS THAT MIGHT CONFUSE YOUR TINY BRAIN**

**Inu: dog**

**Shinobi: ninja**

**Kitsune: fox**

**The village hidden by the moon: a village I made up, it appeared after the sound village was destroyed by Kahona (hint hint)**

**Kuso: Dammit**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxQUOTE OF THE WEEK!**

"_I do not suffer from in sanity I enjoy every minute of it"_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Puppet Master**

Note: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything else, for I am a poor lazy bum who will not get a job.

Note: I got over 200 hits but only 2 reviews...please remember to review I won't put down another chap untill i get at least 10 reviews, even if you don't like it please review, and tell me what I can inprove on or give me ideas.

Talking: I am your master

Thinking: _I loathe you all_

**Kyuubi: bow before me**

**Kyuubi thinking: _I hate you and your mother_**

Flash back: _Bwahahahahahahaha_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino looked up at the space where Naruto had just been.

"So, where do you think he went all the sudden?" Ino moved her piece diagonal to block the incoming black piece.

"I don't know, I try not to linger on it to much, it's to troublesome, besides he probably had to go to the bathroom. But if you care so much why don't just go to Tsunade and tell her that Naruto ran off some where." Shikamaru moved his piece to pass Ino's.

"I think I will, he seemed stunned err….well shocked. Didn't you notice it? " Ino move her piece to the right.

"Hmmm…maybe I think I might have seen something I probably wasn't paying attention. Oh! And checkmate…again!" Ino smashed her head against the table causing the Board and pieces fall to the floor.

"Ahhh! Fine let's go! I'm sick of losing anyway." Said Ino as she and Shikamaru headed towards the Hokage tower.

"Why!" Naruto growled struggling for controll over his own emtions.

"He was your brother! He prot-!"

"No, he's my not my brother, we'll never be brothers." The puppet master remarked

"I've always hated him, he has always been a spoiled brat, Hes the reason my mother died! Even when I tied to help him he just pushed me away, and then that brat became kazekage!"

"He doesn't deserve it!" Kankorou looked at the red headed ninja and frowned

"Soon he'll be dead any way so I won't to worry about it any more." The puppet master gave a twisted grinned in his own satisfaction. Naruto stared at the puppet master in shock.

"See that kunai knife in his stomach?" Naruto turned around to see the blood caked Garra. Naruto was barley able make out a glowing green kunai knife in the sand user's stomach among the blood that covered his usually white robe. Naruto's eyes widened.

'What the he-!'

"That kunai has a charm on it that cancels out most shukaku's healing power, it also has a poison side effect that kills the victim in less than an hour and I believe he has about nine minutes left. So even if you can get the kunai out he will probably die of blood loss."Kankuro smirked

"SHUT UP!" NarutoThrew several kunai at Kankorou which were blocked by karasu and the kunai fel to the ground.

"Pathetic"Suddenly kankuro eyes widened as he duck behind karasu when the thousands of kunai came hurtling towards him out of a clay bomb.

"When did he have time to plant that!" kankuro said aloud

"While you were monolging, kankuro looked back towards Naruto but to not see him._'What where is he!'_ suddenly kankuro could feel the cold metalof a kunai up against his neck. Naruto grinned as he made onehanded handsigns

**_Gaton: Flaming kunai no justsu_** the kunai began to get hoter on kankuros neck, Naruto slit the black blade along his throut bracing for the spray of blood to follow. Disatisfaction play on Naruto's face as Karasu riped out of kankuro proving he that the real kankuro was hiding somwhere. Karasu spun behind Naruto and his arms were grabbed by the crow. Naruto kicked the crow in the stomach but while holding onto the crow to rip its arms off

"My crow!" Naruto grinned as he drove his kunai knife into the puppet with and exploting note attached to it, with a boom the disabled puppet fell to the cold dirt. Naruto threw the remaining kunai he had at the puppet master Kankorou dogged the first hit but then was punched in the face by a bunshin from behind.

"What clones?! But he didn't make hand signs! How!" Naruto's clones attacked the puppet master and one came from undergrounds and hit the puppeteer in the jaw, Kankuro struugled to return to his feet.

"Maybe I'm just faster than you think." The puppet master hesitated but then quickly made hand signs.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll meet again but for now I've have everything I need from you." Before Naruto could answer the puppet master he had used a teleportation jutsu. Naruto stared, wide eyed; he turned around and started to walk still baffled about what just happened. _'What did he mean_,the words played over and over in his head"_Don't worry Naruto we'll meet again but for now I've have everything I need from you._

_"_Why did he need somt- OH CRAP! GARRA!' Naruto ran back towards the blood covered red head, he quickly picked up the boy and headed back to Kahona still thinking about what the puppet master had said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Other Note: I hope you like it, please read and review. . Sorry it was so short it will be longer next time. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WORDS THAT MIGHT CONFUSE YOUR TINY BRAIN**

**Inu: dog**

**Shinobi: ninja**

**Bunshin: Clone**

**The village hidden by the moon: a village I made up, it appeared after the sound village was destroyed by Kahona (hint hint)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**QUOTE OF THE WEEK!**

"_When an argument is lost, slander becomes the tool of the loser."_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Puppet Master**

Note: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything else, for I am a poor lazy bum who will not get a job.

Talking: I am your master

Thinking: _I loathe you all_

**Kyuubi: bow before me**

**Kyuubi thinking: _Muffins_**

Flash back: _Bwahahahahahahaha_

**_MelonSplash:THNX! i knew i was doin sumthin wrong there..._**

**_Anon:ur cool thanx for reviewing you have the most_**

**_Riko Nakamura: Don't review your own story, you might give something away...O.o..._**

**_Note::::Thank you for all of the reviews, i know you don't what i have to say so i guess ill just skip to the story_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto leaped over Konoha's gate with the red head sprinting to the hospital. "_Please don't die Please don't die Please don't die Please don't die"_ he repeated in his head. He was suddenly stopped by Shikamru and Ino, who were running back from the Hokage tower, Shaikmaru's eyes widened.

"MOVE!" Naruto shouted as he tried to make his way to the Hospital. Shikamaru put a hand on Naruto shoulder to stop him. Naruto looked back at the Nara, his eyes were filled with worry.

"Where is she, Where is Temari." Naruto looked back at shikmaru. and sighed trying to keep his anger in check, he didn't have much time.

"A mile out from the gate hurry shes wounded and you should be cautious I was ambushed there." Shikamaru nodded and began giving out orders as Naruto continued his jorney twords the hospital.

"Ino! go tell the Hokage that a Suna party was ambushed and that the kazekage was injured. Also, tell her to send a group of ANBU and some medic ninjas to help me with the wounded."

"now GO!"Ino nodded and ran off to the Hokage's tower... again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto set Garra down on the white Hospital bed as nuses ran in and tried numorus healing remidies.Sakura stopped next to Naruto.

"What the HELL! happened here!" Naruto sighed and began to tell Sakura of the Betrayal of Kankuro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari's eyes fluttered open, allof the memories began to flow back to her all at once.

"Garra"she said as she tried to get up. Temari cringed in pain. tears began to flow to her eyes. She looked all around herself, Twilight played the sky around her , blood was a major decoration on the senery before her. Her eyes stung as she tried to hold back the oncoming tears that threatened to come down the fan users face.

"I'm sorry Garra, I have failed you." she said as her eyes closed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari's Eyes opened as she looked up into the twilight sky, she felt as if she was caressed by somhthing soft._'This feels good, am I in heaven?'_

"Oh! You're awake!"Temari jumped at the sudden sound to see she was being carried by Shikamaru, Temari being blush ferociously._'Wow, Shika-kun has really buff arms' _Temari mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts, But she looked up into his eyes anyway wondering if she still felt something for him even after all these years.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Squad of ANBU stood by the bodies of Tsuki and Suna nin,One ANBU bent down to examine a body that seemed to have no injury.

"Neji, come here." called the ANBU, Neji squatted down to look at the body closer. It was a man, his eyes were white and you could easily see the red veins in his eyes. His face was a discolored greenishblue.The ANBU reached over to touch the specimen.

" Wait TenTen, it might have poison on it." TenTen rolled her eyes and took out a napkin type material from her kunai pouch, she reached over and swabed the man face. She looked at the liquidy form on the material.

"Hmmmmm...Wait! Th-This is water!" Neji looked at her and immediately turned on his Byakugan.

"This man died of suffacation by water..."TenTen's eyes widened

"Kisame..." They both said in union.And both ANBU leaped into the trees towards Konoha to find the Hokage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garra lied in the hospital bed, Naruto stared at him waiting for his next heart beat hoping he'll make it. Tsunade baa-chan had stabilized him about an hour ago, the poison used works quickly, yet it has a easy antidote to find.

"Ar you Going to be here all day too."Naruto turned his head toward the sound.

"Oh, hey Baacha-"Naruto was punched out the window crashing down 10 floors to the ground below.

"There, Shizune told me to get him out of here to go home and rest, and I did just that." Tsunade smile as she walked over to the sleeping Kazekage._'He should wake up in about two weeks, then we'll know exactally what happened. The nin still living don't remember a thing, they must have been knocked out, So i guess in two weeks we'll know what happened.'_ Tsunade sighed, and she finished taking the examine of Garra, She walked out the door to go get Naruto and put him ina hospital room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat at her desk and pondered her current clues _'If Kankuro is a traitor working for moon, who has noconnections other than sand, then why was Kisame there in the battle, and what dose Akatsuki have to do with all of this, and if they do what are they planning. And acording to what naruto said, why is he involed in this mess.'_

"Hokage-sama the Kazekage's wife has arrived in Konoha." Tsunade sighed, perhaps she might know something we don't. she thought as she walked down to the front of the Hokage Tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Other Note: I hope you like it, please read and review…Muffins!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WORDS THAT MIGHT CONFUSE YOUR TINY BRAIN**

**Inu: dog**

**Shinobi: ninja**

**Bunshin: Clone**

**The village hidden by the moon: a village I made up, it appeared after the sound village was destroyed by Kahona (hint hint)**

**Suna:Sand**

**Tsuki:Moon**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**QUOTE OF THE WEEK!**

"_Just when I thought you hit rock bottom, you found a shovel."_

**LIKE URMOM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Kazekage**

Note: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything else, for I am a poor lazy bum who will not get a job.

Talking: I am your master

Thinking: _I loathe you all_

**Kyuubi: bow before me**

**Kyuubi thinking: _Muffins are our friends_**

Flash back: _Bwahahahahahahaha_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ai stood at the front of the Hokage tower wait for some named Tunaudy...errrr something like that. It had been a horrible day for her, first she found out the her husband had been attacked by Tsuki nin that she just made a treaty with. And then she found out she was pregnant!( Gaara's kid ofcourse) And how was she supposed even tell Gaara when he wouln't even get his ass up. Ai' face twisted into a grin but she hid it knowing what she was going to do wouldn't go over so well with this Tunardy dude.

Ai watched the door of the Hokage tower tapping her foot impatiently, This was taking to long, she didn't have time for it. Her eyes lit up when she saw the Hokage step down to the ground in front of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade wondered what this 'Ai' would even look like, she didn't think Gaara would ever get married, let alone actually 'like' someone. It was a sign of the apocalypse, she just knew it.

As she footed the ground in front of her she began to see what this girl looked like, She had strwberry blond hair with greenblue eyes, she was tan(they live in the dessert) she wore a dark blue chinese style dress with light blue tips and white sakura petals gracing its side, she wor the tradishonal shinobi sandels and fishnet on her arms and legs. she was tapping her foot and staring at nothing with a **very** annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting lady kazekage, but because of the recent shortege of ANBU due to the recent attack I coundn't send someone to escort you."

"Sure, whatever, could you just tell me what happened to Gaara and who is responsible for hurting him so I may destoy them and let weasles feast on their flesh." Ai face stayed serious while Tsunade was alittle taken back by her comment.

"I-I thought you knew..."

"What! Are you serious, all theytold me was that Gaara was hurt by some bastard." Tsunade sighed

"Ai," Tsunade paused choosing her words carfully making sue not to piss off the PMSing girl.

"Gaara was attacked by Kankuro, Kankuro betrayed Suna for Leaf. A ninja known as Naruto saved him, but Kankuro got away." Ai sighed

"So where that lazy assed husband of mine."

"um...a... Ai, he's in a coma at the moment or at leastwon't be up for a few weeks at the least. The poison he was exposed to was easy to coure but very fatal and if it weren't due to the left overs of Ichibi's healing abilities, well, he would be dead." Tsunade braced herself for Ai' reaction.

"Yeah ok Thats great, now where is he."Ai said with no emotion look down the hallways deciding which way to go. Tsunade was speechless, at first she thought this girl was just weird but now she thought she was insane. She frowned.

"In room 202 but Ai, I don't think you understand, Gaara might not wake up at all." Tsunade said trying to keep her cool. Suddenly Ai turned around to face Tsunade, her emotionless face turned into a wicked grin.

"Oh He'll wake up." And with that she walked towards down the hall leaving tsunade dumbfounded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke in a serline white room with a sharp pain in his head _'Hospitals, damn I knew she was gonna hit me for that one of these days.'_ Naruto turned his head suddenly feeling other chakra signitures in the room.

"Shikamaru, why are you here?" Naruto asked as Shika looked up from the book he was reading.

"Temari was wounded from the attack from Tsuki so I had take her here, and besides, i can't leave you here by yourself, you might hurt your self." Shika grinned, Naruto rolled his eyes at the insult while thousands of ways to end his life came running through his head.

"So, anyway Naruto, things are pretty unknown and I don't know much beacuse talking much so I thought I might ask you what the hell is going on." Naruto grinned

"Wouldn't you like to know" Shika frowned.

"aww come on Naruto, you know I hate being out of the loop, it feel stupid."

"Shikamaru thats unhealthy, I mean just look at me I never know whats going on and I'm fine."

"Shika-kun whineing again Whining again?" Naruto and Shikamaru flinched from the other voice in the room. Temari sorly sat up on the white bed.

"Yep!" Naruto said as Shikamaru glared at him with a 'I'm gonna kill you and then let rabid fangirls feast on your flesh' look. It startled them all when they saw a formiliar red head lazilywalk past their room.

"Gaara..." they all wispered in union. Naruto jumped out of bed to go see how the Kazekage was doing.

"Garra, how are you doing, Ithought you were supposed to be in bed for at least a few weeks."Gaara grinned lazily

"I woke up a little early"

FLASHBACK

_Ai walked into the room with Gaara sleeping soundly, she walk around his bed examining him, she leaned in close to his face a wispered_

_"Gaara, sweety wakeup please..."Ai frowned She tried again_

_"Gaara get up..." Garra ceased to move_

_"Gaara! Get your lazy ass up!"Gaara didn't move but if you looked closly you could see him twich, By this time Ai was fuming._

_"GAARA!GET YOUR LAZY ASSUP OR I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Gaara's eyes shot open as he got as far away from his wife as possible. And in a very scared high piched un-Gaara like voice he said_

_"yesdearimagoodboyandiloveyouverymuch"Tsunade stood in the doorway her right eyes twiching._

_END FLASHBACK_

_'Damn you Ai'_ Gaara thought as he thought of what he saw in the woman he calls his wife.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Other Note: I hope you like it, please read and review…Muffins!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WORDS THAT MIGHT CONFUSE YOUR TINY BRAIN**

**Inu: dog**

**Shinobi: ninja**

**Bunshin: Clone**

**The village hidden by the moon: a village I made up, it appeared after the sound village was destroyed by Kahona (hint hint)**

**Kitsune:fox**

**Suna:Sand**

**Tsuki:Moon**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**QUOTE OF THE WEEK!**

"_Give a man a match and you warm him for a minute, set a man on fire and he'll be warm for the **rest** of his life."_

**LIKE URMOM!**


End file.
